


boy there's something different about your mouth

by silentbravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Prostitute Louis, harry just wants to help, ill add tags later, kind of a song fic, louis doesnt understand why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentbravery/pseuds/silentbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't believe in love and Harry's got more than he knows what to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy there's something different about your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. this is my first fic that ive ever actually went through with writing and posting. im a bit late to the game. hopefully its not too awful. x

_As he mistakes my name, I see the light come around ___

-

The first time he properly sees Louis isn't the first time he's seen him. 

It's the bloke who's been walking up and down the street past the large cafe windows for the last few months. His late night walks have been occurring more frequently during the past few weeks, despite the increasingly cold weather as autumn falls with the leaves from the trees and chilled winter temperatures set in.

He pegs responsibility for the goosebumps spread over the boy's arms on the new season, and the lack of clothing covering him. It’s nearing below freezing, yet he’s clad in only a white t-shirt that hangs low on his collarbones, exposing the tops of letters inked into his tan skin that collectively form a phrase Harry can’t quite make out, his thighs barely hidden beneath tight black jeans lined with rips, dainty ankles exposed where the denim is rolled up to reveal he hasn't got any socks on beneath his tattered, speckled black vans.

What really catches his attention is the boy's eyes. They’re like an ocean, clear and blue, drawing Harry in like a siren ready to drown him within their vivid color. Everything about the boy is absolutely captivating - from his high cheekbones and prominent collarbones, to the contrasting softness of his fringe and the warm color of his skin. Harry can’t find it within himself to look away. He’s not sure that he even wants to. 

"Henry, mate?" 

The Yorkshire accent has Harry blinking out of his current dazed state, his head lowering for his eyes to follow where the boy in front of him’s cerulean pair have settled and — oh. The sharpie he used to scrawl the five letters of his name on his tag had smeared during the three month span he's been working to now appear to read 'Henry'. 

Looking up, he notes the boys raised eyebrows and somewhat annoyed expression and realizes he still hasn’t replied. “Right, yeah. Sorry about that.” Harry clears his throat, standing up straighter and offering a small smile before asking. “What can I get for you?”

Louis blinks at that, tongue darting out to dampen his slightly chapped lips as his hand smooths down his arm fixedly, as if rubbing away where Harry’s eyes had lingered. “Tea.” He repeats, “Preferably Yorkshire, if you’ve got it, with a dash of milk. Hold the sugar and creamer.”

“Alright,” Harry nods, making a mental note of the boy's specific requests as he taps at the cash register, the amount owed popping up on the small screen. “For here or to go?”

Peering up from where he’s fishing around in his pocket for money, Louis glances out the window, seeming to weigh his options before answering with a concise, “To go.”

Harry nods, reaching for one of the dispensable to go cups and starting up the kettle. He accepts the boy’s cash and passes back the correct amount of change, then begins the search for his preferred tea brand. “S’ rather cold outside.” Is his feeble attempt at starting up conversation with the blue eyed boy as he makes his drink.

Louis blinks slowly, long, dark eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks each time, lips slightly pursed, like he's unsure as to why Harry is attempting to have conversation with him. Honestly, Harry’s not entirely sure himself why he's pushing so hard to make small talk. There's just something about this unnamed boy that draws him in; something that makes him long to sit across from him in one of the booths and pick his brain. 

“Yeah,” Louis finally says, eyebrows drawn together as he pockets his change, eyes lingering on Harry's skeptically. “It is.” He doesn't make any further attempt at keeping the conversation going, though his confusion seems to be tinged with a hint of curiosity now. 

Louis’ small confirmation of how cold it is outside only serves to make Harry feel guilty. While Louis’ been outside battling the harsh weather in clothing too thin to provide him any protection, he's been inside the warm cafe with his big winter jacket on, completely sheltered from the cold. Harry yearns to help him, but he's unsure of exactly how to. That's when he gets an idea.

As he finishes up the tea, putting a plastic lid on the steaming cuppa to preserve its warmth, he pauses to shrug off his jacket. Louis’ confusion is evident on his features as he passes it over with his drink, small hands hesitant to grab it, lips parting and closing as he struggles to think of what to say.

Before he can ask any questions or voice any concerns, Harry speaks up. “Take it. Please.” He insists, continuing when it's obvious that Louis isn't convinced in the slightest. “I’m serious. It's absolutely freezing out there. You're going to end up catching a cold.” 

Looking over his shoulder and out the large cafe windows, Louis takes in the weather, noting how a woman's scarf blows relentlessly in the wind as she walks by at a fast pace. He then looks down at the massive jacket in his hands, weighing his options. “You're sure?” Is all he says, apparently having lost the battle within his mind. 

Harry nods. “Positive.” He confirms, a warm and sincere smile pulling at his lips. “I've got way too many jackets anyways. Went a bit overboard on shopping for the season.” 

Though he looks weary, Louis finally sits his cuppa down on the counter to unfold the jacket and put it on. It absolutely devours his torso, the sleeves going past his hands and the bottom of the coat stopping mid thigh. It makes him look even smaller than he already is, somehow.

Harry can't help but smile at the sight in front of him. “Fits like a glove.” He teases.

Louis’ head snaps up from where he was focused on rolling up the sleeves of his borrowed jacket at the comment, face going cold until Harry put his hands up in defense and he realizes the joking was all in good nature. His head then tilts to the side, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows and nods, ducking his head once more as he zips the jacket up all the way. 

“Yeah.” Louis says once again, guarded for a reason Harry wishes he knew. “Cheers.” He finishes as he lifts his cup up in a makeshift toast, then wrapping both his hands around it in an attempt to steal its warmth before returning to the harsh cold. 

Harry’s lips part as he watches him go, fingers twitching with the desire for something he can't quite place. “Have a good night.” The words spill from his mouth, a final attempt at connecting with him. 

Louis pauses as he reaches the door, looking over his shoulder and pressing his lips together. “You too.” He answers, almost hesitantly, before leaving the cafe. 

Through the large glass windows, Harry sees him steal one final glance, arms pulling the large jacket closer against his body as he disappears down the street. 

If there’s any regret Harry feels when reflecting on the encounter as he tucks himself in for bed later that night, it’s not asking the boy for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> id like to say a big thank you to anyone who read all the way through to here! any feedback or kudos would be great motivation x massive thank you to the lovely sarah who helped me work through my thoughts and get this chapter done. hopefully i'll be able to put up the next chapter by next saturday xx


End file.
